Long Time No See
by C-Senpai
Summary: What if demons and angels fall for each other for sure it was a painful love Recomend you to read slowly. Kotoumi one-shot Kotori is an angel who fell in love with Umi who is a demon.
Demons and Angels

Did you wondered if Angels and Demons are real?

When they can be together forever?

they can be in love with each other?

or an angel be a demon and a demon to be an angel?

The Start

XXX

"You are the most powerful and smartest demon on the underworld Sonoda-san" said the God of the underworld.

"Yeah, I know that's why I'm here to accept the challenge" she said boastfully.

XXX

"Remember you are the most innocent and cutest among the angel sweetheart"

"Yes mom, I will do my best for this mission" she chirped out.

XXX

The First Meeting

She walked toward the school and examine every part of it, she waited till the times comes.

"This is the time huh?" She said before punching the wall of the school that cause fire and crack walls. after that she walked away without giving any care for the children who are trap inside the school. She got irritated from the cry of the children and give the school another punch that cause more fire but this time with lava.

"God of the sea help me with this fire with the help of me" she said before raising her hand. The clouds got darker and a rain drops keep falling down with a sec a heavy rain comes. After that the fire went out and the ambulance came to rescue the children. She was glad that none of them got harm. She was about to leave when someone shouted at her.

"Hey you!"

She looked at her back and the side but no one is there. "Me?"

"Yeah you!" She said with an angry voice. "Why did you stop the fire?"

"Because it was my mission" she said while wondering around. "And it was bad"

"So what! They are supposed to die!" She shouted.

"No" she said with a calming voice. "They need to see the beauty of the world"

"What's your name?"

"Minami Kotori, what about you. You look like a demon"

"I'm Sonoda Umi, yeah I am demon, and I am the most powerful among them"

"Well nice to meet you this is the first time I see a demon with my first mission" she said happily.

"Ok, I don't care" she said with a disappointing voice. "We will meet again Minami-san" she said while leaving Kotori behind.

XXX

History Repeats

"Room 666" she whispered, she looked up to see the number on the door. "This is it" she entered the room to see a boy who is already dead and an irritating angel. She walked toward the angel and it seems the angel is not shocked. "You little bitch"

"Oh sorry, I'm a girl but not a dog, you must be mistaken" she chirped out.

"You really a bitch aren't you" she thought. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help him to go in heaven!" She chirped out again.

"But he is belong to the hell you know" the angel looked at her confused. "The underworld duh~"

"Oh I see" she stop for a moment and she was about to speak but she stop when she sees Umi pointing a finger on the boy casting a spell. "Hey Umi-chan stop!" She said before hugging the demon. Umi got out of balance when they are about to fall, she hugged Kotori so that the angel will not hurt. They fall on the floor still hugging each other this is the first time she hugged someone and it feels so warm. She broke the hugged and look at the angel.

"Are you ok?" She said.

"Yeah yeah" she said while pulling her self up.

"Are you sure?" She said offering a hand.

"Yeah I'm sure Umi-chan" she lied. She is not ok her body was aching for the last mission she had and Umi noticed it.

"You're not ok" she said while cupping her face. "What happened to you?"

"Nothing Umi-chan" she said while removing Umi's hand from her face.

XXX

The History

They both know the rule of history 'The History Repeats by it Self' and it was happening right know.

1000 years ago the story of forbidden love begins. It was true you that can fall in love with an angel even you are a demon and an angel fall in love with a demon. But they can't be with each other. They will need to sacrifice to know if they really loved each other. It really happened but it always cause bad ending. But when the time comes you can be happy too. It was only 1% chance to happened.

XXX

A Long Term Mission

"So this guy huh?" She looked at her phone and looked at the picture. "Yeah he is"

"Hi Umi-chan" a wild voice appeared from nowhere that makes her shocked. She recovered her self immediately. The little angel walked beside her and joined her.

She looked at the cute little angel who are in her side, she was admiring her perfect look. "Perfect for dinner" she said.

"What did you say Umi-chan?" She heard you. You're scared that you might scared her.

"Nothing" she said nervously " i said Hi Kotori, that's all" she was shaking she can't even looked at Kotori.

"But I didn't hear my name" she said "but oh well" she is finally free "you're here for long term mission aren't you?" She asked.

"Yeah I need him for some reason, I bet you are here for him too right?"

"Yes I am!" She chirped out.

"You're so cute" she said before squishing her cheeks.

XXX

The Mid Terms of The Long Term Mission

"What is he doing?"

"I think he will ganna sleep already"

"Again?" She sigh "he is always sleeping, he will not commit a sin if he will just sleep" she said with an angry voice.

"Calm down Umi-chan, at that point I will be ok with my mission cause he is innocent"

"Yeah yeah what ever" she walked away from the window but she stopped when she remembered something. She looked at Kotori who is enjoying her time watching a useless human. "Hey Kotori do you ant to explore this place?"

"Yes! Of course I'm after all this place is belongs to him but he doesn't have time to explore this so we are the one who will explore!" She chirped as always.

"So you wanna go with me?" She asked confidently knowing she will go to her.

"Of course" she chirped and chirped and chirped.

XXX

The Last Term for The Long Term Mission

They ran toward the small 'nipa hut' in the western side of the mansion. They sit together while intertwined their hands together.

"I love this place Umi-chan" she chirped. "Thank you"

"Why are you thanking to me?"

"Cause you are the reason why I'm always happy"

"When it was you, I can do anything just for you" she said with a boastfully manner.

"You always like that Umi-chan" she chirped again. "You are so kind even you are a demon"

"Well it was all for you my angel" she said before kissing her hand.

"Stop that!" She said before looking at Umi's eyes, she is mesmerized by it. Umi in the other hand has been turned on. She slowly leaned to Kotori that her nose almost touched hers. The both of them shut their eyes. She cupped her face and met those lips that are waiting for her. The kiss was slow and full of passion. The kiss didn't last long. When the two of them parted they stared with each other.

"I love you" she said while putting her hands in her waist.

"Umi-chan..." She looked down trying to find her words before saying. "I love you too"Umi pulled her closer to deepening the kiss. She slowly landed Kotori on the floor.

She unbuttoned her blouse not breaking the kiss. When the both of them parted for the second time. "Can I?" She whispered in her ears. Kotori cannot do anything in that time she just nodded and her after that Umi kissed her neck. At that time she just realized that Umi is so sexy and she loves Umi so much she will do everything even it's against her lord.

XXX

What Happened?

Umi is seating on the floor trying her powers but nothing happened. When she tried to burn a tree she will just burn one leaf. Only one. She doesn't know what happened to her and she feel a strange feeling in her body. "AHHHHHHH!" She just heard Kotori shouted. She run as fast as she can to Kotori who is on the floor covered with blanket.

"Kotori what happened?" She said while kneeling at her.

"Umi-chan I can't feel my back and it hurts!" She shouted while hugging her self. "It feel so hot too!" At that time Umi hugged her tightly.

"It's ok I'm here Kotori" she whispered trying her best to calm her down while patting her head.

XXX

This is Not the Ending

This is the time the boy already died but they didn't even do something. They are both confused for what is the mission all about. They are in the funeral of the boy standing there nothing to do.

"Hey Kotori do you think he will go to heaven?" She asked her before hugging her behind.

"Nope" she said while tugging her self closer to Umi.

"What?" She was confused why would an angel say that. "Why do you think so?"

"I don't know" she said while thinking. "That's because he doesn't do anything at all"

"Oh... You're right" she said but deep inside her she is guilty. She know the boy doesn't do anything and it is not a sin.

XXX

Part two of the "This is Not the Ending"

"Hey Umi-chan do you know why we are not finished to our mission?" She said confused. They are sitting on the bench. Holding Umi's hand and intertwined their hands.

"I think we are not done yet" she said while looking at her. She felt Kotori's hand is a bit hot. She removed her hand from Kotori and ask. "Hey Kotori can you raised your hand and moved it forward?"

"Yeah sure" she do what Umi said and she is surprised by the result of the actions. She just created a fire out of her hands. She was so happy. "Hey Umi-chan did you see that?!"

"Yeah I did" she said while smiling. She is trying to analyzed if her powers are transferred to Kotori but that is impossible.

XXX

The Transferee

Her clothes is becoming black and her thoughts is becoming dirty. On the other hand she feel her girlfriend is becoming more innocent than before. And her clothes is becoming cute too.

"Hey Umi-chan can you came over here?" Umi silently walked over her with a confused face. When that time Umi is in front of her she grab her face and whispered somethings to her ears. "Sure Kotori"

XXX

The Book

"Here it is!" Kotori shouted she pointed to white old building. It was a church. She try to drag Umi but she refused.

"Kotori should I keep distance to this place?" She walked away a little bit.

"Its ok Umi-chan, demos are allowed here because it was abandoned" she say.

"I guess you are right" she sigh. "I will give it a try"

They explore every part of the building until they find the book. The book contains everything about angels and demons and it was created by a neutralized person who experience a life with them.

The both of sat down to a little bench outside the church.

Kotori opened the book and "Umi-chan do you think this is the answer to our question?" She asked.

"I think so" she said while looking at the book. She was disappointed cause the moment she realized it was just a story. Kotori lost her energy to read the book because it was so long. Umi on the other hand love reading book so she read it. After she read it she tell the whole story to Kotori. And she say it was pretty similar to their relationship, but the last part made them sad and angry.

'Demon and angel are can't be together even though what happened. If they keep pushing each other to their relationship something will happened. It happen every 1000 years'

That was written on the book.

XXX

You are taking so long dear

"Kami-sama, on of your angel is going to the dark side. It was Minami Kotori, she has a girlfriend and her girlfriend is a demon." Said the angel of the watchers.

"Hmmm, let her be. That was her decision, we can't do anything about that" the Lord added.

"But we will lose a innocent angel we can't let our guard down" he said while convincing his master.

"Remember every end has a new beginning. You know what I mean right?" The Lord said.

He looked at the mirror on his right side and realized he can do something for her daughter. "Kami-sama can I ask a permision to you?" He said while kneeling down.

"Sure" the Lord said. "I will go down so that I can get her and make her realize that she is an angel" he said while his tears are running from his eyes. "Because she was taking so long and her mom is scared about it"

"If can handle it why not, I think you can do it because she is your daughter you know what is right from wrong right?"

"Of course I am Kami-sama"

XXX

I Need to Decide

Umi and Kotori are lazing around the backyard of someone they don't know who. Their relationship last strong and happy. But it will change by someone who is important to the other. The clouds parted from each other and a angel fall down from the sky. Kotori knows what is the meaning of this. She immediately ran over the angel fallowed by Umi. Umi doesn't know what is happening but it feels something bad. The angel walks over to Kotori and Kotori immediately know who it is...

"Papa?" She said with a confused face. "Umi-chan can you leave us for a seconds?" She faced Umi and Umi on the other hands doesn't want leave Kotori alone. "Kotori I think I can't leave you right know becau-" she didn't finished her sentence when Kotori's father interrupted them.

"No Kotori she can listen to us. I mean, I am just here for something" he said while getting Kotori's hand pulling her for him, but a powerful hand stop them.

"I'm sorry but you can't take Kotori from me" she said while letting her hand got burned when Kotori used her powers. He immediately put his hand away. He is scared about the two of them, they are both scary as the demon lord specially Kotori. Kotori became a demon as well he can sense it, but on the other hands Umi is innocent and has a angelic background.

"Wow! The both of you doesn't not know what is happening right know aren't you?" He said while trying his best to hide his scaredness. "You! The one who is blue haired demon, lets duel!" He said while pointing to Umi.

"I'm afraid you might lose" she said with her same attitude.

"Umi-chan no! I must fight! He is father anyway!" She said while pushing Umi away.

"Kotori I can't leave you with this kind of battles!" She said while convincing her to fight her father.

"Kotori leave us for a seconds we have something to fight for" her dad said while pulling his sword out.

"Umi-chan! Please let me fight I want to use my powers that you gave me" she said while ignoring her father.

"Ok if you say so, but promise me you will not get hurt" she said while putting her hand in her cheeks. "I promise that" she said while planting a small kiss on Umi's lips.

"Hey I said I want to battle with-"

"No you can't because I want to show you who really I'm" she said while putting her hands in her head.

And the battle begins.

Her father has nothing to do with her. He tried to make a combo using his sword but it was useless, Kotori just dodged it every time. That time he realized he needs to show her daughter his secret moves that she want to see when she was a kid. That time he push his sword his sword on the ground and cast a spell. Kotori couldn't handle it her powers was gone even if she didn't even do an attack.

He will do the final trick. He will kill Kotori right know,in this place,at this time,in this moment. When he swayed his sword Kotori didn't die because Umi hugged her before it was happened. Kotori was shocked she saw Umi hugging her with blood in her back.

She is crying hugging Umi back. "Umi-chan, please don't leave me!" She shouted the pain in her heart right now is the pain seeing Umi like this.

"I won't leave you Kotori" she said with her remaining energy. She try to wipe away Kotori's tears but it was no use Kotori is still crying.

"Umi-chan!" She said before putting her away. "I promise you that I will kill him" she said while getting her powers back.

"Wow! This is my kind of drama" he said while getting his sword but he couldn't do it anymore. Kotori used her half powers to pull away his head from his body. Blood dripping in her hands, her fathers head in her hands, she doesn't mind it. She only mind Umi right now. She throws his head away from her.

When she looked back at Umi Kami-sama is already carrying her.

"Kami-sama!" She shouted before running toward them. Kami-sama looked at her. She was crying because Umi was already lifeless.

"My dear don't cry" the Lord said. "I'm ganna resurrect her for you" he said while looking at Umi.

Kotori stopped crying and looked at the Lord. "But if you do that you will bring her in heaven right?" She asked. This process is in the book when the Lord while pick up some demons to be an angel a good demons. After that they will be good and became an angle.

"That right my dear, and after I bring her she will be an angel" he said while looking at Kotori.

"Thats mean we will never see each other again or even we do see each other she will forget me right?" She said while her tears are going back in her eyes.

"Yes thats right" after he said that Kotori start crying she can't accept that every memories of her and Umi will just fade away. "Don't worry dear I promise you I will make the both of you see each other in the future when everything is vice versa" Kotori on the other hand is still crying while looking at her Umi-chan. "You don't her to die right?" Asked the Lord.

"If that was the best for her then I will ease the pain" she said while walking closer to Umi. "But promise me we will see each other again" she said while placing a small kiss in Umi's lips.

"I promise that" he said.

"Can I marked her that she is mine?" She asked him and he nodded. She leaned closer to Umi's neck then kissed it marking it that she was hers. "That marked will be there forever" she said while pulling away.

"Then we will take our leave now" the Lord said he's last words before going back to heaven. That time when Kotori couldn't see them anymore she shouted while crying. She is shouting Umi's name again and again.

XXX

Omake:

1000 years later

Kotori became a demon lord. She is the most powerful demon in the whole history. She always killed angel sign of she need to see Umi. She is been waiting for her for the past 1000 years. She always checks the angel if it Umi if not she will kill it.

On day the time has come, the Lord did his promise.

Umi is on her first mission to saved the day. It was scary for her specially she doesn't know about this. She lost her memory and that is the only thing she knows. She doesn't even know where the marked on her neck came from. The first mission was easy so she had much time to explore the world. She told Lord about it so it ok.

She explore the world but she sense that someone is following her from behind. She lost in a forest and nothing knows about it so she ran and ran until she hide from a big tree. She calmed her self down when a demon appeared in front of her. She was shocked she is scared too. She hugged her self and beg..

"Please don't kill me" she said still hugging her self.

"Why would I?" The demon said to her. She realized that the demon has a kindness to her.

"You will not kill me?" She said while looking at a beautiful demon in front of her. She will describe it as a demonic angel.

"Nope because you are my Umi-chan" she said while hugging her.

"Wait what-" she couldn't finished her sentence when the demon kissed her passionately. The kiss was long and she is just there can do nothing for this cutie pie demon.

"I missed you Umi-chan" she said when she pulled back. She blushes for what that happened.

"Ummm, why did you do that?! And why did you know my name!?" She said while in panic mode.

"It was simple" the demon walks toward her and hugged her again. "Because you are my Umi-chan" she said while looking at the marked she leaved 1000 years ago.

"You know me?" She said with a determination in her eyes.

"Of course after all you are my girlfriend" she said "I can tell everything about you" she said while wrapping her arms around her. "Long time no see Umi-chan"

And thats why Umi knows everything about her but she doesn't believe that she is Kotori's girlfriend.

Umi is a angel now so that why she is innocent.


End file.
